Generations
| date=2293 and 2371| stardate=9715.5 & 48632.1-48650.1| author=J.M. Dillard John Vornholt (YA novelization)| format=Hardcover| published=December 1994| reprint=December 1995| reformat=Paperback| pages=Hardcover - 280 Paperback - 304| ISBN=ISBN 0671517422 (hardcover) ISBN 0671537539 (paperback)| movie=movie| image= | release=6 December 1994| story= , & | screenplay=Ronald D. Moore & Brannon Braga| director= | producer=Rick Berman| | comic cover = | comic cover artist=Sonia Hillios | writer =Michael Jan Friedman | art =Gordon Purcell, Jerome Moore & Terry Pallot | art assist = | penciller = | inker = | colorist = | letterer = | editor = | comic publisher=DC Comics | comic published= | comic pages = | comic printed = | comic ISBN = | comic omnibus =Convergence |}} Description The story begins with the launching of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|U.S.S. ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]] and the mysterious disappearence of Captain James T. Kirk. Then, seventy-eight years later, Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|U.S.S. Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] receives a distress call from a remote scientific observatory. Picard learns that a newly developed superweapon has been stolen by a desperate scientist with an insane plot. Facing the most difficult task of his career, Captain Picard must seek out the one person with the power to help him, a person long thought dead, Captain James T. Kirk. Together, the two captains will be tested as they've never been before. And both men will be forced to make the greatest sacrifices of their careers to save countless millions from a madman with a plan of mass destruction. Summary References Characters Movie characters : • B'Etor • Butler • Pavel Chekov • Beverly Crusher • Data • Dokar • • • Guinan • John Harriman • • Jae • Kellogg • James T. Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Lursa • Marruu • Alyssa Ogawa • Elise Picard • Jean-Luc Picard • Madison Picard • Matthew Picard • Mimi Picard • Olivia Picard • René Picard • Thomas Picard • William T. Riker • Antonia Salvatori • Montgomery Scott • Tolian Soran • Spot • Demora Sulu • Mark Tobiaston • Deanna Troi • Voight • Darien Wallace • Worf, son of Mogh Leonard McCoy • Marie Picard • Robert Picard • Leandra Soran • Spock • Hikaru Sulu Novelization characters :B'Etor • Pavel Chekov • Beverly Crusher • Data • Djugashvili • Shandra Docksey • • Guinan • John Harriman • • Jake • Jeffie • James T. Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Lojur • Lursa • Carol Marcus • Leonard McCoy • • Paskall • Elise Picard • Jean-Luc Picard • Madison Picard • Matthew Picard • Mimi Picard • Olivia Picard • Thomas Picard • Qorak • Janice Rand • William T. Riker • Antonia Salvatori • Sarah • Montgomery Scott • Tolian Soran • Spock • Spot • Demora Sulu • Hikaru Sulu • Deanna Troi • Nyota Uhura • Masoud Valtane • Worf, son of Mogh Will Decker • Irina Galliulin • Gorkon • Edith Keeler • Aurelan Kirk • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • Peter Kirk • David Marcus • Joanna McCoy • Gary Mitchell • Heihachiro Nogura • Marie Picard • René Picard • Robert Picard • Sarek • Noonien Soong • Emo Soran • Mara Soran Junior Novelization characters :B'Etor • Pavel Chekov • Beverly Crusher • Data • Guinan • John Harriman • Jake • James T. Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Lursa • • Paskall • Elise Picard • Jean-Luc Picard • Madison Picard • Matthew Picard • Mimi Picard • Olivia Picard • Thomas Picard • William T. Riker • Antonia Salvatori • Montgomery Scott • Tolian Soran • Spot • Demora Sulu • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh Leonard McCoy • René Picard • Robert Picard • Spock • Hikaru Sulu Comic adaptation characters :B'Etor • • Pavel Chekov • Beverly Crusher • Data • • Guinan • Jake • John Harriman • James T. Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Lursa • Marruu • Isabel Picard • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Antonia Salvatori • Montgomery Scott • Tolian Soran • Spot • Demora Sulu • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh Leandra • Marie Picard • René Picard • Robert Picard • Spock • Hikaru Sulu Locations :Amargosa • Amargosa observatory • Amargosa system • Earth • Earth spacedock • Nexus • San Francisco • Veridian III • Veridian system Arabian Peninsula • B'renga • Chalna • China • Clarus • El-Auria • El Capitan • Farpoint • Forcas III • Gorik IV • Iowa • Khitomer • Lorenze Cluster • Mars • Moscow • Mount Seleya • Ogus II • Pluto • Rura Penthe • Sadorah City • Scotland • Seiji Major • Sherman's Planet • Starbase 23 • Talaal • Thanatos sector • Themis • Turkana IV • Veridian IV • • Yosemite National Park • Zeon Minor Starships and vehicles :Cha'Joh ( bird-of-prey) • [[HMS Enterprize|HMS Enterprise]] • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • (Whorfin class) • sailing vessel • ( ) • • Races and cultures :Android • Betazoid • Bolian • El-Aurian • Halkan • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan Borg • Breen • Ferengi States and organizations :House of Duras • Klingon Empire • Marcuslabs • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Klingon High Council • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :antimatter • clock • deflector dish • emotion chip • flagship • holo • holodeck • inertial damper • lifeboat • magnetic interlock • nanoprobe • neutrino • palm beacon • photon torpedo • plasma coolant • sextant • shield frequency • subspace field • tractor beam • tricorder • trilithium • turbolift • VISOR • warp nacelle Ranks and titles :captain • commander • ensign • waiter Other references :Battle of Trafalgar • cat • Christmas • Christmas tree • dog • Don Juan • Earl Grey • firewatch • Horatio Hornblower • katra • Ktarian egg • logic • orbital skydiving • saucer separation • Saurian brandy • stellar cartography • technical journal • Thirellian mint tea • Vulcan mandala Information * The novelization features a forty page behind-the-scenes section on the making of Star Trek Generations written by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. * The hardcover version features an ending based on the originally-filmed (yet ultimately deleted) ending of the film. The paperback version features a rewritten ending based on that which ultimately appeared in the finished feature film. * The PC video game expands on the 2371 portion of the story. Related Stories *The Voyages of the USS Enterprise-B continue in: :*''The Captain's Daughter'' (''TOS'' novel) :*''Serpents Among the Ruins'' (''TLE'' novel) Images Novelization images generations.jpg|Novelization cover image. jtkSTGEN.jpg|James T. Kirk. jlpSTGEN.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. ent1701DstGEN.jpg| . Film images tolian Soran.jpg|Doctor Tolian Soran. file:Picard2371.jpg|Captain Jean-Luc Picard. file:Johnharrimangen.jpg|Captain John Harriman. file:Demora.jpg|Ensign Demora Sulu. file:D12 class.jpg|D12 class. file:Enterprise crash.jpg|The Enterprise crashing into the atmosphere of Veridian III. file:USS Farragut.jpg|The USS Farragut. file:EnterpriseB.jpg|The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B). file:klingonBird-of-Prey ChaJoh01.jpg|''Cha'Joh. file:marruu.jpg|Marruu. file:tommy Singer.jpg|Marruu. file:DurasSisters.jpg|Lursa and B'Etor. External Links * * * | voyages1=Entd | adbefore1=Tooth and Claw | adafter1=Final voyage of the ''Enterprise-D | voyages2=Entb | adbefore2=First voyage of the Enterprise-B | adafter2=The Captain's Daughter | timeframe=Timeframe2| primary=2371| date1=2293 | prevdate1=Shadows on the Sun | nextdate1=The Last Roundup| date2=2293 | prevdate2=The Lights in the Sky| nextdate2=One of Forty-seven| }} Generations, Star Trek Generations, Star Trek Generations, Star Trek